The Worlds Darkest Hour Book 1 Meetings
by The Fire Files
Summary: Join Elizabeth trying to find who set the fire to her house when her parents died.She will encounter many villans that her parents had fought when she little now its her turn to fight.This is a cross over of rise of the brave tangled dragons or tangeled brave.R


**THE CHAPTERS ARE IN 1 CHAPTER AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE AN IDEAS TELL ME!** Sorry for the misspelled grammer and such. Read on! :) **I don't own TANGELED,ROTG,HOTTYD,BRAVE,AVATAR,AND PETER PAN. Hiccup and Merida are 17 Rapunzel and Liz are 18,Peter is 19,and Jack is well and Rapunzel was born on the same day.**

* * *

The Worlds Darkest Hour

Book 1:Meetings

By GreenTide Stories

Chapter 1

Burned

Elizabeth

"Wake up!Wake up!"Someone yelled at me.I woke up drowsy and I smelled smoke!I opened my eyes and saw my mother."Elizabeth!Theres a fire!"my mother yelled.I got out of bed and got my glider.I told my mother where was dad told me she didn't know so we got out of the house as quick as we can until a piece of an arch(I didn't know what to call it) fell on top of mother!"Mother!"I yelled

"Elizabeth go leave me save your self."Mother said

"Mother I can't leave you!"I said

"Just go your father must be outside just go."Mother said

"I love you mother."I was about to go out when my father came holding Daisy and told me to leave and he will take care of mother.I went out side and the house came were rolling down my face and my parents and my sister were dead then Aunt Sally came and took me to her house and she left and I was alone so I went outside.I look what kind of neighbors was a tower,castle,village,and a was no one but I saw two people coming out of the workshop so I practiced my bending.I sensed someone saw me so I stopped and went inside to sleep.I was thinking about the new school I was going to.I couldn't sleep so I took out my cloak and flew around the town.

Jack

"Jack!Me and your father a going out with Sally and go to bed early tonight for school!"His mother said

"Ok mom!I will!"Jack said then he looked out the mom and dad left and he was I was looking out the window I saw a girl about Rapunzles age.I never seen her here and she was practicing then she turned around and she went inside and I saw her leave the house with a cloak on her.I wanted to follow her but my mom told me to go to bed early so I video chatted with Hiccup,Rapunzel,and Merida.

"Hey Jack."Hiccup said

"Hey did you see that girl who left?"I said

"I saw her!She left on the glider thingy."Merida said

"I saw her!She was looking at our houses then practiced something and went inside!"Rapunzel said

"I saw nothing."Hiccup said yawning

"Haha!Its becuase you were head."I said teasing him

"Do you think she can be a guardian like us?"Rapunzel said

"I don't know.I think she will be going to the same school as us so maybe we could find out what she does."It was getting late so I went to was the next day so I got ready.I saw Merida,Rapunzel,and Hiccup at the bus stop.

Elizabeth

It was the first day of my school I got ready and wore my cloak and got my backpack but Sally said "Don't bring your glider to school."

"Why can't I!"I told her

"Fine you can bring it but if you get in trouble you can't bring it to school ."Sally said

"Thanks Aunt Sally!"I said while hugging her

"You better get to the bus and have a nice day!"she said

"Ok!Bye!"I said then I went to the bus I saw four people one was with white hair,a dark blue hoodie and carrying a staff the other one wore a brown fur vest and he had light brown hair,the one next to him was a girl with orange red fiery hair with a blue dress and she was even carrying a bow and one next to her was a girl with long blond hair with a dark violet purple dress.I stood near the bus stop and far away from them as the bus came and I got on it.I didn't know where to sit then the blond haired girl told me to sit next to her.I sat down.I pulled over my hood that was covering my face.

Rapunzel

I told the new girl to sit next to me and she did!She pulled back her hood and she had black hair brown colored eyes and she was wearing a dress that was dark purple and was barefeet like me and Jack.I told what was her name so she said

"My names Elizabeth Strike."

"Well my name is Rapunzel Corona."I told her

"Whats that?" Merida looked up at her and told her that its a glider.

"Well my names Merida and this is Hiccup and Jack."Merida said while pointing to to were close to school and the 5 of us got out of the bus.I took Elizabeth's paper and it was the same schedule as the 4 of us.

"I have to go and find my locker."Elizabeth said

"Wait your locker is next to ours though!"I said then we went to our lockers and went to the science class and we had to be grouped up in 5 so it was Elizabeth,Merida,Jack,Hiccup,and me working on the experiment mixing different liquids to see if they can be a fertilizer while Jack and Hiccup did research on it and Merida and me was getting the ingredients for the we were done the experiment we got an A+!We never got an A before it's all thanks for the help from Elizabeth.

Merida

We got an A!I can't believe that we got an A!"Hey Elizabeth how did you know how to make a fertilizer for plants?"I asked her

"I always studied with my dad when I was little."She told us

"Then what else are you good at?"Hiccup told Elizabeth

"I don't know."She told him and she was behind us then she stopped suddenly.

"I Better go."Elizabeth said in a hurriedly voice

"Where are you going?"Jack said

"No where but I have to go bye!"Elizabeth said while running out of the school.

"I think we should follow her."I said and we all agreed and the followed Elizabeth outside of the school and they saw Elizabeth on the ground.I got out my bow and shot the shadowed beast then Elizabeth got up and used earth bending and the shadow beast left then Elizabeth looked a the cut on her hand and Rapunzel saw that Elizabeth's hand was bleeding so she took a strand of her hair and rapped it around Elizabeth's hand then she sang

_Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine,  
what once was mine_

When she was done singing and the glow from her hair was gone the cut was healed and Elizabeth stood up and wasn't shocked at all spent the school day showing Elizabeth around the school and when it was over we went on the bus and sat all the way in the back which we usually sat and no one brothered us then all got off the bus and went to our own homes.

Hiccup

When I came home I gave Toothless his food and went to next day was a weekend so Jack,Merida,Elizabeth,and me went to Rapunzles and Merida and me took Toothless and Jack and Elizabeth flew up the big window and Toothless could fit so he toke a nap in the corner.

"So where are ya parents?"Merida asked

"I don't want to talk about it."She said

"Why don't you want to talk to them?"Rapunzle said

"Their dead."Elizabeth said looking down

"Well can you tell us what happened to them?"I asked

"It was 7 days ago my mother woke me up and told me that there was a we both went tp the front door trying to get out then a wooden arch(again I don't know how to call it.)fell on top of my mom than my father came and told me to get outside when I came outside the house came down then my parents were why I came here."Everyone was silent then Rapunzel broke the silence and said "What are you going to do then?"

"I am trying to find who set the fire in my home."Elizabeth said and all left Repunzles home and went back to our own houses and went to sleep.

Elizabeth

I woke up and ate my breakfast when Aunt Sally told me that Jack,Rapunzel,Hiccup,and Merida were coming they came over Jacks Uncle North wanted to talk to me.

"Do you wan to be a guardian?"He said

"A guardian?"I said

"Yes!I see you have potential of your bending!"He said

"How did you know that I am a bender?"I said astonished

"Well Jack told me that your an earth bender."He told me

"I am also a fire bender,water bender,and an air bender."I told him then his eyes opened wide.

"You are my niece!"He said

"Niece?"I questioned

"You are my sisters daughter!Hows your mother and father?"He questioned

"Their dead."I said

"Well I am still glad that I got to see you."He said

"How is Jack your nephew?"I questioned him

"Well he is my brother's son so you guys are cousins and Sally is even my sister."He said

"Then how am I a guardian?"I told him

"Well Manny picked you."He said

"Who's Manny?"I told him

"The man in the moon.I know you are rare because you still remember the family you loved."the both of us went inside and Jack already knew what happened.I was a guardian.

* * *

Chapter 2

A Guardians Job(I know this Chapter is not going to be about a job)

Jack

I knew she would say yes to be a gaurdian and she told us what happened and Rapunzel hugged her.

"So what are you?"Hiccup asked

"I'm a bender."Elizabeth replied

"Are you just an earth bender?"Jack asked

"No I am also a fire bender,water bender,and an air bender."She said

"Can you show us!"Rapunzel asked

"Ok."Elizabeth said

"You could burn this piece of bark."Merida asked

"Ok just throw it in the air."Elizabeth Merida threw the bark in the air then Elizabeth threw a fireball at she threw it the bark go on fire then it ,Merida,Hiccup,and me looked at it an it was in all went back inside and ate our lunch that was prepared then went out the Merida and Hiccup were on Toothless and I was carrying Rapunzel then we all flew to the plains and this was Rapunzels idea of well climbed up a tree to rest while Rapunzel,Hiccup,Merida,and me set up Merida and Hiccup caught the food and Rapunzel and me set up the tried to make the fire she said "Why can't we ask Elizabeth to make a fire?"

"Well she is sleeping."I said.A few minutes past and Elizabeth woke up and saw Rapunzel trying to make a fire so I petted Toothless and told him to make a fire right over where Rapunzel was making one.

"Rapunzel stand back."Elizabeth told her and Toothless to make a fire.

"Why couldn't you just make a fireball to make the fire?"asked Rapunzel

"I wanted Toothless to try."Elizabeth Merida and Hiccup came back they caught alot of all sat around the campfire and Elizabeth asked "Why are we here anyway?"

"We are here to train ourselves to fight pitch."Hiccup said

"So where is Pitch now?"Elizabeth asked

"We don't know but we have to be ready."Hiccup said and it was getting late so all of us went to sleep.

Elizabeth

I woke up by something falling.I got my glider and by accident I tripped on Rapunzel.

"What the?"Rapunzel said

"Follow me and be quiet."I told her and she got out her frying pan and followed. Then I saw a guy and he was hurt so Rapunzel healed him and we both took him back to the camp.

"Do you think he will be ok?"Rapunzel whispered

"I don't know.I hope he wakes up and tell us why he's here though."I went back to sleep and I stayed awake so I was walking someone said

"Why are you here?".I looked around to see no one.I kept on walking and there was that voice again "You shoudn't be will lose the people you love and care for!"

"Stop it!"I covered my ears."Stop it!Stop it!Stop it now!"

"You want me to stop!Then why don't you quit!Being a guardian then!"the voice said

"I won't!What do you with me then?"I said

"Oh nothing but I really just wanted you dead!"

"Why do you want me dead!?"I said

"I want you dead becuase I killed your parents and your sister.I set your house on fire that night when you came here!"

"My killed them!How dare you!Show your self!Now!"I said then Pitch came right in front of me.

"Pitch."I whispered.

Rapunzel

I woke up and told Jack,Merida,and Hiccup to wake up and told them why that boy was we heard yelling and it was we Elizabeth and we all saw Pitch.

"Elizabeth get out of there!"She didn't she just stood there in the rain so Jack turned the rain into snow and Hiccup rode Toothless to try and get Pitch saw Pitch and threw a fireball at Pitches face but Pitch stopped her and grabbed her arm."Let go!"Elizabeth said trying to get her arm she punched Pitch in the face then he let go of her arm then Elizabeth saw there was snow on the ground so she bended the snow into water and aimed it at Pitch and it missed but Pitch was gone and Elizabeth fell down.I ran up to her and said "Elizabeth are you ok?"

"Pitch was was the one who set the fire to my house that killed my family."Elizabeth said. Then we went back to the campsite and Elizabeth sat in a tree to be alone.

"Where am I?"The boy said

"You guys he's awake!"Elizabeth she jumped down the all went to the boy and he said "Elizabeth?"

"Who are you?Whats your name."Jack said

"My name is Peter."He said.I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and took her near the tree and said

"Who is he?"

"He was my best friend when I was little."She said

"Then do you know why he is here?"I asked her

"No."she said

"Does he have any powers?"I questioned her

"Ya he is a bender like me but he is also a metal bender."She told me

"Ok.I am going to tell the others while you talk to him why he's here."I said

"Ok."She said

Hiccup

The boy had black hair,hazel eyes,and wearing a cloak,He also has a peculier.

Rapunzel came up to us and said that the boy was Elizabeth's best friend and that he's a bender like her and a metal bender also.

"He is also is Elizabeth's best friend that she never saw in a long time."I said

"That's what I said."Rapunzel said

"So why is he here then?"Jack asked

"I'll go and ask Elizabeth."Rapunzel stood up and walked towards us and said "He was walking and I guess Pitch tripped him or something."

"That's good enough that we know why he's here,and what's he's name though."Merida said

"I'm gonna feed Toothless."I said

"Can I feed him to."Merida asked

"Ok."I told her

"Toothless!Come out!It's time for your dinner!"I came out and Peter said

"You have a pet dragon?"

"Yep."I said while feeding me and Merida was helping feeding Toothless she found black sand on the ground.

"You guys!Black sand!"Everyone encluding Peter came to see what Merida has found.

"Pitch is here."Peter said

"How do you know Pitch?"Elizabeth said

"Uhh."Peter said

"Forget about that we have to move out."Jack said

"We'll talk about that in the morning."I went to find an open area and Rapunzel said that we didn't need the stuff and we will talk about that came to a castel and found an we got 4 rooms from the money that we all all went up to the rooms and slept.

Peter

"Why couldn't you guys get 5 rooms."I said

"It's becuase we don't have that much money left."Merida said

"You could sleep with Toothless."Hiccup said and all of us went to bed while I went outside to sleep with Toothless and it was morning so we went out to eat then went all the way back to Elizabeth's house.(I know this doesn't make any sense.)Elizabeth showed me around school and I had lunch with her,Merida,Jack,Rapunzel,and Hiccup.

"Why people are staring at us?"Rapunzel said

"I don't know."Hiccup said

"Lets get out of here."Jack the end of school Merida said "Lets go to my place.".So we went to her place and she gave me and Elizabeth a tour and met with the others and all of us went back I came home my father said "Did you meet any freinds at school Peter?"

"Yes dad.I did."I told him

"Then what are their names?"Father said

"There names are Elizabeth,Rapunzel,Jack,Merida,and Hiccup."I said

"Elizabeth?Rapunzel?Hiccup?Merida?Jack?Where did I know thoes names before?Hahaha!Son you found them!"Father said

"Dad what do you mean?"I told him

"Oh nothing.I want you to stay away from them tomorrow."Father said

"Why?"He didn't answer,he just walked away so I went to my room.

Elizabeth

I went into my room and took out my suitcase.I opened my suitcase and took out the picture of my background was the house and me my mom my little sister and my dad was in front of it.I smiled at the picture and remembered the memories then someone knocked on the door."Come in!"I door opened and Rapunzel and Merida came in.

"Hey Liz!"Rapunzel said

"Hey!"I said

"What are you looking at?"Merida said

"This picture when I was little."I told them.I gave them the picture and looked a they gave it back and I put it in my suitcase.

"Why are you guys here?"I asked

" We just wanted to know if you're ok."Punzie said

"You know.2 days you found out that Pitch was the one who setted the fire to your house that killed your parents and your little sis?."Meri said

"Ya i'm fine.I just miss them."They both left and I went to bed.

* * *

Chapter 3

Peter...

Jack

I woke up and go ready for school then someone knocked on my Uncle North came in and said "You have to tell your friends and you to use your powers when you go to school everyday from now on."

"Why?What if Pitch knows where we are?"I asked

"I know this is dangerous but you guys need to look up in the sky for now."He said

"Ok.I will tell them."I said then I went out the door to the bus stop and there was Rapunzel,Merida,Hiccup,and Elizabeth was coming out the door with bread in her mouth.

"You guys!"I yelled

"North said that we have to use our powers.I know that."Elizabeth said

"How did you know that?"I asked

"Earthbender.I could sense movement and hear what they are saying."She said

"Are you sure about this?"Merida asked

"Well if that was North said then lets go."Hiccup whiseled for got on with Hiccup while I held Rapunzel's flew of to was behind checking if everythings ok and me and hiccup was checking forward and to the side.

"Woah!Help!"It was Elizabeth!Pitch's shadow beast hit Elizabeth and she's losing control!She landed in the water but the shadow beast broke Elizabeth's glider and she put her glider in her pack with her other stuff and she used water bending to get to school.

Elizabeth

I came to school and I was talking to Merida and Rapunzel then I saw Peter.I ran to him.

"Hi Peter."I said

"Hey Liz!Look my father doesn't want me to talk to you guys any more."He said

"Why?"I asked

"Well he is my stepfather so I think that why."He said

"Then whats your stepfather's name then."I asked

"I can't tell you."He said

"Ok."I said so left to tell the others.

"That's weird."Jack said

"Come on we're late for class!"Rapunzel school was done we all went to Jack's house.

"Ok what are we going to do with Pitch?"Hiccup said

"We will talk about it later we just have to try and figure out why Peter is not here and find out who's his father."Jack said

"Why?"Merida asked

"Well he is a member of our group."He devised a plan and we all went in the were split up into three Merida,Rapunzel,and Elizabeth then Jack,Hiccup,and Toothless,and went different directions and were looking around to see if there is a good spot to keep watch if Pitch comes.I was looking for a spot to keep watch and Rapunzel and Merida was talking.

"Do you think that Pitch will be back?"Rapunzel said

"No.I hope not."Merida said

"I am going to go this way!"I said

"Ok!Be careful!"Merida said.I went into the path then I saw Peter talking to someone.I walked up to a tree and hid behind it and his father said "You will have to get Elizabeth here."

"Why you said that I can't talk to her and my friends any more!"Peter said

"Well I changed my mind."His father said.I left and went to find the I turned around and saw Pitch.I ran as fast as I could.

Rapunzel

Me and Merida went back to meet up with the others and Jack said "Where's Liz?"

"She went somewhere she will be back."I we were talking Elizabeth ran and we saw used fire bending followed by air all ran and went back to our houses.I was about to go to bed then I saw a letter from my real parents and another note from note said(she is nice in this story maybe)"I hope you like your new family." letter from my real parents said

"Dear Rapunzel,

We finnaly found you!Me and your father and all the servants are going to build a castle where you are are still going to keep the servants will come first then we will come ,your mother and father.P.S We will come in about 3 weeks.".I was excited but I calmed down and went to next day I told Liz,Meri,Hiccup,and Jack the news.

"Oh!That's great news!"Liz said

"So when are you parents coming?"Jack said

"Their coming in 3 weeks!"I said and we all smiled and all went to our favorite old tree house.

"Pitch is trying to kill Liz."Merida said

"We need to make a plan."Hiccup said

"I know Peter must be at his house so you 2 go there while me and Merida stay here."I told them

"Bring Peter here when you get him."Merida trusted Liz to look after Toothless.

Hiccup

I trusted Liz to look after Toothless while me and Jack get Peter.

"Hiccup I see Peter!"Jack ran to him and said he needs to come with us.

* * *

Chapter 4

Pitches Name was said

Hiccup

We brough Peter to the tree house and we all started asking questions except Liz,she was playing with Toothless.

"First is your fathers name?"Rapunzel said

"I won't tell you!"He said

"Tell us!"Jack yelled

"Fine!His name is Pitch!"Peter was shocked.

"Liz!"Rapunzel said

"Don't tell her!"Peter said

"Why?"I told him

"Becuase if she gets mad she will fly off and Pitch will kill her."he said

"I'll just ask her if she already knows."I said.I went down and asked Liz "Did you know that Peters dad is Pitch?"

"Ya.I knew."She told me

"When?"I told her

"Few min. ago."She told me

"Oh.I forgot that you were a earthbender."She kept on playing with Toothless and I went up and told the others.

"So she already knew?"Jack said

"Ya she knew."I said.

Elizabeth

While I was playing with Toothless I saw something in the woods.I told him that I will be back.I looked up at the tree house and got my cloak then went to find what I saw.I kept on walking then I heard someone crying.

"Daisy?"I said walking up to her

"Elizabeth?"She said

"Are you alive?"she just looked up a me and she vanished.I looked around calling her name "Daisy!Daisy!".I kept looking but nothing.I sat down on a bolder.I went back to the tree house and Jack said "North said that we have to go to the north pole."."I thought that the workshop was the meeting."Peter said

"You see North has two workshops and the one that is here is where I live in."Jack all went and Toothiana wanted to talk to me so we went outside and she said "If you are a guardian you might have died."

"What?I didn't die!How."I said

"Look I got your tooth box and you could see how you died."She she gave me the box and I looked into my past.

_Flashback_

"Elizabeth!"Daisy yelled.I was sleeping on the couch and Daisy was calling my was cooking and she was turning off the stove but it wouldn't it started a fire and my father came in and tried to get the fire out but it grew bigger and mother woke me up and went to the front door but the arch fell down on my mother.I tried to get her out but I couldn't father came and then I fell through the fire killed my whole family and even me.

I went back to the present and Pitch doesn't know that I am dead.I just sat down and stayed.I kept on holding the box then Toothiana came back out and saw me.I looked at her and she saw me crying.I looked away and I gave her back the box she took it and she told me "Elizabeth let's go inside."We went inside and I sat were alot of thoughts in my head then North came in.

"You knew that I was dead."I said

"Yes I did."He said

"Then why didn't you tell me."I asked him

"I couldn't tell you becuase you were been through so much."He said.I smiled and he said

"I want to show you something.".I followed him and he told Jack to come and we went down to a room which was the family tree and it was North his brother and my mom and next was their wife and it was me,and Jack,and his little and Jack stared at the family tree that was filled with gaurdians and mortals.

"This is the family are the guardians that will defete Pitch."He said

"What about Merida,Rapunzel,and Hiccup?"Jack said

"They will help to."He said and we left the room and I went to fix my glider with a help with two yeties.I got it fixed.I tried the glider outside and it worked.

* * *

Chapter 5

Elizabeths Captered

Peter

We went to sleep and I had to sleep outside because North doesn't trust me.I woke up from Elizabeth practicing her bending.I sttod up and went to go talk to her.

"Hey Liz."I said

"Hey."She said?She sounding angry and sad at the same time.

"Why do you seem sad?"I asked her

"It's nothing."She said

"Tell me."I told both sat down and talked.

"I found out that I died and that your father is Pitch."She told me

"I know that you are mad but you should know that I did that to keep you guys safe."I told her

"Do you mean to save your self?"We both stood up and she earthbended I firebended then she waterbended while I battle lasted until she got hit by black sand and she fell down.

"Why did you do that!"I said

"Oh she won't vanish like sandman she just can't talk."Pitch said

"But what are you going to do with her?"I asked

"I will kill her but I have to ask her what was her families secret."he said

"A secret?What kind of secret?"I said

"Nothing you need to know."He said

"Liz use waterbending."I told her but she can't and Pitch laughed and I used firebending but he pushed me to the ground.

"I shouldn't have cared for you when you died."Pitch left with Liz and I stood up to tell the others.I went in and told the others.

"What!?"Rapunzel said

"Why didn't you tell us that his father was Pitch!"North said to Jack

"Well I thought you knew!"Jack said and the room was full of bickering.

"BE QUIET!"Toothiana yelled then the room got silenced and we talked about how we are going to get Elizabeth out of Pitches lair.

"Ok Peter you will be bait and when we show up you go and get Elizabeth."North said

"Jack you will go here."He said

"Rapunzel you will go here next to Jack."he said

"Merida and Hiccup go with Peter to find Elizabeth and when you find her get her out."he said

"So its like Peter you say to Pitch is that you captured these two and Pitch might not kill you two though."Toothiana said with a smile

"What!"Merida and Hiccup said

"That would be our plan and Tooth you go with me Bunnymud you stay with Merida and you stay with Jack and Rapunzel."We left to do the plan.

I went to the lair with Merida and Hiccupand I told my Pitch "I captured these two."

"Maybe they have a plan to get Elizabeth out,but bring them where Elizabeth is and I will talk to them later."He said

"Yes father."I three of us went down the hall took a right then went down the stairs and then turned to a room where Elizabeth went to her.

"Hey Liz."She didn't bent down and looked at smiled and she was sleeping.

Merida

I told them that she was told us that me and Hiccup needed to be handcuffed like Elizabeth so Pitch wouldn't be put on the cuffs and left to signel the others.

"Merida."Hiccup said

"Ya."I said

"When do you think Elizabeth will wake up so we could tell her the plan?"He whispered

"She might but we have to be quiet so we won't wake her up."I whispered to both stayed quiet then Liz woke looked around and saw me and Hiccup.

"Guys why are you here?"We both told her the plan and she told us why Pitch took her here.

"What is your families secret?"Hiccup said

"I can't say it."She said

"Why?"I questioned

"Because I made a promise to my parents to tell the secret to someone when the evil is gone."She said

"Do you know anyone else who knows it?"I asked

"Well North,Aunt Sally,and Jack only knows."She Peter came in and told us to be ready so he uncuffed the three of us and told us to stay quiet.

Jack

Peter told us that we all have to be ready.

"Rapunzel."I whispered

"Ya."She said

"Remember follow me."She nodded and got her frying pan ready.I smiled and got ready to.25 mins. past and Peter said that we can followed me and Sandman fought with us.I don't even know what he is trying to we kept fighting and then Liz and the others showed up and she was ready for all kept Pitch occupied while Liz figured out and when Liz gave us the signel,she threw a fireball at Pitches head.

"Oww!"He turned around and Liz hid behind a boulder.

Elizabeth

I threw a fireball at Pitches head and I hid behind a boulder when I did.I waited until he went on fighting.I took a deep breath and did looked around then he saw went straite for me and "BAM!" Peter threw a large boulder at used bloodbending on Pitch."Bloodbending?"I knew Pitch is not alive but he can still control the body without moved Pitch left,right,down,down,front,back,and side to side like an idiot.l laughed so hard that I fell to the laughing died Pitch didn't know what would happen.I combinded water with fire and threw it at screamed then he fell to the floor and was forever gone and the fear of some children still feared Pitch and he was not dead yet."I will kill you Elizabeth but not have some candy on the way out bye!"We all took one and went to my house.

* * *

Chapter 6

The truth

Hiccup

We came to my house and we sat on the green cut grass.

"So Elizabeth can you tell us the secret know?"Merida looked at North and he nodded.

"I am the avatar."Liz said

"What do you mean?"I asked her

"An avatar has a job to keep the people/children safe and she is the second avatar in our family and the first avatar was your grandpa."North said

"Do you mean Aang."Rapunzel said

"Yep."Liz said

"We will have to go to Vietnam."Tooth said

"To bad I never knew the language."Jack said

"Yes we know but Eizabeth knows."North said

"We will have to go there tomorrow."Bunnymud said

"What about school?"I said

"You guys can't go to school tomorrow you guys have to be even takes 28 hours to get ther."Tooth said. Liz,Meri,Punzie,Pete,and Jack cheered for no Tooth,Bunnymud,Santa,and Sandman was about to leave someone said

"Wow!You guys are Santa,the Toothfairy,Sandman,the Easter Bunny,Jack,Merida,Hiccup,Peter,and Rapunzel."We all turned around and it was a little kid then Jack said "Hey Jamie."

"Hey Jack."He said

"Jack how does he know me?"Peter said

"Well I guess you were Peter Pan."Jack said

"Well he is Peter Pan."Tooth said

"You died by Hook."North said

"Oh."All of us looked at Liz and Jamie doesn't see her but why?

"Why doesn't he see me?"Liz said

"Let me try."Jack said

"Jamie do you believe in a girl how can bend water,earth,air,and fire?"Jack said

"Well is that suppose to be what Peter is?But also bend metal."Jamie said

"Yes but the girl is the."I looked back at Liz and North they both nodded.

"The girl is the avatar."Jack said

"The avatar?"he said

"If you want to know what the avatar is then she/he protects the children like a guardian but has more power." Jamie saw Liz's glider and picked it up."Woah whats this thing?"Jamie said

"Thats a glider."Jamie looked up and saw Liz.

"Your the avatar?"Jamie said while walking around Liz.

"My names Elizabeth."She said

"Everyone meet me at the park come with me."Jamie said

"Follow me."Meri followed her to the park and waited and waited and Liz and Pete were practicing their bending more like fighting each other though it's fun so we were cheering for who would win.

Jack

"Jamie what are we doing?"I said

"Well we are getting every one of my friends to come to the Sophie."Jamie said

"Ok."It took us a while to get the we were done and we were walking more like running to the park Jamie told them about what I said to him about Liz and they believed in we got there North said "It's about time you came."

Pippa,Caleb,Sophie,Claude,Monty,and Cupcake were amazed to see Santa Clause,the Toothfairy,the Easter Bunny,Sandman,Rapunzel,Merida,Hiccup,and they were looking who Peter was fighting it was fight lasted for when me and Jamie was gone to when I threw a snowball at snowball even turned in to a snowball fight and was a free for all and Liz and Pete were using water was fair cause me Tooth,Santa,and Hiccup were the snowball fight ended the kids were asking alot of questions to were not asking questions to is just thinking of how to kill Pitch.

Elizabeth

I was thinking how to kill Pitch but I stood up and walked towards the pond.I looked in the water and turned the water in to ice.I kneeled down and touch the ice with my hand then it was burning for some reason.I took my hand off of the ice and the ice melting.I sat down staring at the pond.

"Are you ok?"Someone said.I looked up and saw Jamie and he sat down next to me.

"Oh.I was just thinking."I told him

"Ok."He said.I stood up and got my glider.I went back to the pond and when I put m glider in the turned light blue.I took my glider out the light blue light was still there.I put my hand in the water and I saw something.I put my glider near the pond and used earthbending to create a ditch.I put the water in the ditch until it was was a necklace.I turned the neclace to the back and it read

_To_

_My_

_Daughter_

_Elizabeth_

I took my hand out with the neclace and put the water back in.I filled up the ditch and went back to the others.

"Who are you?"A girl said

"She's the girl that I was talking about."Jamie said

"I found this neclace."I said.I gave him the neclace and he said "This was the neclace that your father was going to give you the day you died."

"Then why is it here?"I asked

"Well when me and your father was coming home Pitch attacked your neclace fell in to the pond."North gave me the neclace and I put it around my neck.I went to a tree and sat on a branch.

Rapunzel

When North and Liz were talking and Meri and Hic were playing with the kids me and Jack were talking about Liz.

"Do you think that Liz will be ok?"I asked

" I never knew her until 4 months ago so by the looks of it I think she will be ok."Jack said

"Hey Jack!"Jamie ran over to us.

"Why is Liz up in a tree?I want her to meet my friends."Jamie said

"Then why can't you go with your friends to her?"Jack told him

"That's a great idea."Jamie said he left

"Ok back to the could we do about Liz always feelin down."Jack said

"I don't we could get Peter and her together?"I said

"Maybe."Jack said

"What does that mean?"I told him

"Well I know that they've been friends when they were little so ya maybe they would be together."He said.I punched his arm playfully and he punched me both saw Jamie and his friends going to Liz.

Jamie

Me and my friends were going to Liz was and Sophie went with we got there I said "Hey Liz come down here!".She came down and I introduced my freinds."This is Pippa,Cupcake,Cluade,Caleb,Monty,and my little sis Sophie."I said

"Is it true that you could bend water,earth,fire,and air?"Monty said

"Yes that is true."She said

"Can you show us?"Pippa said

"Ok I will."Liz to the pond and she water bended a dragon,a pony,and a we were watching she stopped for some reason and looked at the woods.I saw that there was something in it Liz took her glider and told us not to follow her then she ran in to the woods.I know that there will be trouble so I told Jack and the others.

"Come on you guys."Jack all went in to the friends left so me and Sophie went home.

Jack

Why would she do that!She could get killed.I saw Liz paralyzed and was staring at a took her back to the North Pole and Rapunzel,Tooth,and Peter came in the room to help told us that he was a healer just wants to check if her teeth were ok or healed her and said "She will get better just have to wait.".North had to cancelled the trip until Liz got turned into days,days turned into weeks,and weeks turned into months and she haven't been better.I went to Jamies house and he said "Jack where have you been past these months."

"Liz was paralyzed and we had to help never gotten better since."I told him

"Will she be ok?"He said

"Lets hope for the best."I said

"Oh Jack I think Pitch was he one who paralyzed Liz."Jamie said

"No that couldn't must be someone who might be."I said

"Might be who?"Jamie said

"Gothel."Jack said

"Wait Rapunzels fake mother?I thought she was nice."Jamie said

"Maybe she was nice to trick people."I said.I said bye to Jamie and went back to the North was getting alot better but North told me that she might not survive.I told North that maybe Gothel did this and he nodded and went to Lizs room.I sat on the couch and took a nap.

Merida

Me and Rapunzel were talking about how Liz was getting better when North came in the room and told Punzie that Gothel might have paralyzed said "I thought that she was wouldn't even do that."While they were arguing I saw Lizs hand move.

"You guys look."I told both came and Liz was trying to tell us something so North got paper and I got a wrote _"Gothel did this"_ She was done writing and we both gave Punzie the told you so sat next to Liz all day me,Jack,Hicc,Pete,and Punzie went to her house ro meet her parents.(Finnaly they came!)_  
_

"Mom!Dad!"Punzie ran up to them and they gave her a big introduced me,Hiccup,Jack,and builders were building the castel and she told her parents tha the docter could look at went to get Liz and Peter made an put Liz in and Rapunzel,Peter,and the docter went in the tent to take care of they came out the docter said that she may or may not survive.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Better_ or **_Worse_**

Rapunzel

Me and Peter were talking and Peter told me to never tell any one that he likes Liz.I knew that the castel was already finished and Gothel came.I came up to her and said "Why did you paralyze Liz?"

"Why are you acusing me of doing that to your friend?"She said

"Then if you wern't the one who paralyzed Liz then who did?"Jack said

"It might have been my sister."Gothel said

"Hey Gothel."a woman said

"Hi."She said

"Whoes she?"Hiccup said

"She was my best friend."she said

"ma'am!"I said.I ran up to her and said "Does Gothel have a sister like ever?"

"No she doesn't have a sister."She said

"Then does she have a family?"I asked

"No she doesn't paralyed them all when they didn't gave her what she wanted."The lady said

"Can I have some fish?I will pay you."I said

"Oh ."She said and she gave me the fish while I gave her the money.I ran up to the others and told them that Gothel never had a sister but she did paralyzed her family.I gave the fish to Hiccup and he gave it to Toothless who ate and coughed up the has been 2 weeks and Liz hasn't been getting parents came to see her and mother said "Did you remember that girl from somwhere?"

"Yes I do remember but it can't be."Father said

"Mother?Father?What are you saying?"I said

"Well I was her fathers best friend and your mother was her best went to each others wedding and when it was when you were born and Elizabeth was born he father told us if they die we will be her god parents."Father said

"Really."I said

"She is your sister."The servents carried Liz to a proper room which will be hers when she wakes up or ever wake brought Lizs suit case Sally brought for her.I put her suitcase in her room and went to bed.I got ready and went down said "Your friends are going to come here today Rapunzel."

"Ok."I said.I went up to Lizs room and healed . I heal her she gains strength but I lose the strenght that I do it twice a they came we all went to Lizs room.

"She is getting better."Merida said

"Ya she is."Peter said

"Can we come in?"Mother came in and told us that we have to ge out of the room so the doctor could check up on doctor came in and we went sat in the hallway and waited and waited and the doctor came out and told my mother and father mother and father looked sad.I walked up to them and said "Mom,dad what did he say?".Everyone came close to hear what they were saying.

"She...she."Mother said she was about to cry.

"What your mother is trying to say is that Elizabeth will die in about 10 days."Father was in mother was crying and my eyes were filled with with 5 of us went to Lizs bed and wanted her to come back so Meri slept here in my room while the boys are in the room next to Liz so if she wakes up we would be the ones in her room all went in our rooms.

Merida

"Punzie."I said

"Ya."She said

"Do you think the doctor is well wrong about Liz dieing?"I said

"I hope that he is wrong."We both went to bed.

Meanwhile,outside the castel on the road the doctor was talking to was his name and the doctor was Liz going to be better or worse.I was going to ride my horse Angus then I heard whispering.I was curious so I hid behide the wall and it was Pitch and Gothel.

"Why did you paralyze her.I told you to watch her if she is making a plan."He said

"I was but she saw me and came in to the she saw me and I panicked so I paralyzed her."she said

"Are you true that she will die in 10 days?"he said

"Yes.I am sure that she will who is the doctor here hmm.I was checking to make sure that she will die but Rapunzel and Peter was healing her."I heard enough and went back to my head I was thinking the doctor was Gothel not a explains why she wears a cloak around her face.I stopped thinking and went to next morning and we gathered in Lizs room I said "Gothel was the doctor."

"What?!"they all said.I told them what I heard last night and I hoped Liz doctor came and we hid in the waited until the door was got out from our hiding spots and went to was moving her hand and grabbed Gothels arm so we could get the cloak off.

"Get off of me.".We got the cloak off and there was didn't let go of her arm so Peter took Gothels arm and Hiccup took all went and Rapunzel healed Liz so we took Gothel to Punzies parents.

Peter

We took Gothel to Punzies parents and they said she has to be went back to Liz's room and talked.

"But our battle with Pitch will be in 3 days."Jack said

"We know but if we fight with out Liz we would put everyone in danger."Meri said

"We have to still fight with out Liz or not."Jack went to the North Pole to talk with the others.

"We will have to fight Pitch in 2 hours."North said

"2 hours!?"Hiccup said

"Why?"Jack said

"Because Pitch gave us this."He held out his hand and unfolded the was written in black read...

**I am going to fight you in about 2 hours so get ready.**

**Pitch ❤**

I raised my eyebrow and Tooth said "Well we should get ready."We got ready and went back to the North Pole.

_2 hours later_

When we were waiting Pitch came and took us to the town Burgess.

"Why are we here?"Tooth said

"Why are we here?Well we will need to fight where we fought 18 years ago."Pitch why does he have to do this.I we got there Jamie and his friends were there.

"Jack why are you here?"Jamie said

"We have to fight Pitch."He said

"Wheres Liz?"Sophie said

" is put this."I said

"Liz was paralyzed."Jamie said to his sister.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"Pippa said

"Becuase I didn't know what to say!"Jamie said

"You guys have to go might get ugly."Pitch stopped bickering and they went home fast as a thunder of lighting can were ready to made the first one of the nightmares were getting all weird.I saw that Pitch was using his power and it made us be afraid of our nightmares attacked us and everything went black.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Battle at the Park

Elizabeth (It has been a long time)

I woke up and I go my cloak and glider then went down stairs.

"Elizabeth!Your awake!"Rapunzels mother gave me hug.

"Where are the others?"I said

"They are fighting with Pitch at the Burgess park."Punzies father said

"I have to go !"I said.I ran out the door and flew to the took awhile and when I got there I saw everyone on the ground.I flew down and saw Pitch.

"I see you are back."He said

"Well would you take a fight?"I said

"Ok."While we were fighting they stood up and fought with I saw Jamie behind a tree.I go near Jack and said "Jamie is behin that tree."

"Ok.I will tell him to leave."He went behind the tree and Jamie black sand went every where around us.

I yelled "Peter,North,Tooth,Bunnymud,Sandy,Jack,Meri,Punzie ,Hiccup!".I couldn't see they got hurt,they fell to the ground even been running in my head like a race car going 200mp hour.I opened my eyes and the avatar state started.I remembered that my dad said that if I was in the avatar state and if I died I would have broken the chain and everything would be chaos.

Narrator (me)

When the others got hit Liz's eyes turned blue and she went up in the rocks that were there floated up in the air and she was in the avatar then aimed the rocks at Pitch.(she was born as an earth bender and learned the other bending from her grandpa.)He summound his has nightmares surrounded her but she destroyed glider was disappeard in the sand and she kept fighting,then Punzie woke up and healed the said to not interupt her while she was Liz was used earth bending at he grabbed her neck and put his hand on her forehead,then she let tried water bendcbut nothing tried fire bend,and air couldn't do anything."Pitch took away her bending"Pitch left and Liz sat down against a tree.

Rapunzel

I went to Liz and sat next to her.

" Whats wrong?"I said

"He took away my bending."She cried softly.

"Maybe you could talk to your grandpa."I told her

"How?He lives in ."She said

"We are going to your grandpa might help all he is the avatar and he is married to Katatra and she can help you to."I said

"Maybe Toph and Zuko also."she stood up and went back to my place.

"Mom!Dad!I home!"I came and mother hugged and whispered to me "Did you tell her yet?"

"Maybe you and dad should tell her."I whispered to her.I already told the others,now my parents have to tell her or me.I found Liz talking to mother and father.I heard them finnaly say that they were there and yay!I told Liz that her room was across from others went home and we both went to bed.

_The Next Morning_

North said "We have to leave for Vietnam tomorrow."

"Ok."Meri packed up our stuff for the afternoon the 6 of us went out Jack said that we should visit Jamie and his friends today so we went to we got there Jamie and his friends were in the back yard.

"Hey guys."Jack said

"Hey Jack."Jamie said

"Hey Jamie?Who's here?"Jamies mother said

"No one mom!"he we came in the back.

"Hey Jamie."Liz said

"Hi Liz."he said

"Can you waterbend a pony again?"Sophie said

"Umm.I can't."She said

"Why?"Pippa said

"Pitch took her bending away."Hiccup said

"We are leaving tomorrow to talk to Aang."Peter said

"Ok."We all stopped being mopey and had another snowball the day ended they all went to Punzies and Liz's ate dinner and went to bed.

Aang

I got a letter from read...

_Dear Aang,_

_ The trip is back is getting better but when she was battling with Pitch he took her are bringing her here so maybe you guys could back to me when you get this._

_ From,_

_ North_

Katara came and said that Zuko,Mai,Sokka,Suki,and Toph are here.

"Hey Aang."Sokka said.I told them about who was coming and I called Korra.

"Hi Aang."she said

"Hi Korra."I said

"Why did you want me to come?"She said

"My grand daughter,Elizabeth,and her friends are coming in 2 days."I said

"Ok.I can't wait to see her."She said.I wrote a letter back to North saying...

_Dear North,_

_I will try and help Elizabeth get her bending back.I will tell my wife and friends to help also.I am glad that Elizabeth is a nice trip._

_From,_

_Aang_

The Next 2 days...

They are going to come.

"Are you excited to see Elizabeth?"Katara said

"Ya.I am.I never seen her in like forever."I said

"Well they will be here in 3 hours."she said.3 hours past and they might be here in 20 or 30 min.

Elizabeth

When we got off North's sled I forgot to ask them where my glider was.

"Do you guys know where my glider is?"I said

"When you were battling glider was caught in the black sand."Punzel said

"Oh."I said

"Where is Aangs house?"Merida said

"I'm gonna ask this guy."I said

"Bạn có biết nơi nhà của Aang là?"(Do you know where Aang's house is?)

"Nó ở trên đó."(It's up there)The man pointed up in the air.

"The man said that Aangs house is up there.I think its an air temple."I went up and some one said

"You can not enter."We turned around and it was a woman.

"Why?"Jack said

"Whats your name?"She pointed at me.

"My names Elizabeth and these are my friends."I said

"My names me."We followed her to where Aang was sitting.

"Hi Elizabeth."Katara said

"Hi."I said

"Elizabeth follow me."grandpa said,Aang.I followed him in to a room of statues.

"These were the Avatars before was one and now you are."We went out side and I saw Toph,Zuko,Mai,Suki,and why is Suki and Sokka here?I thought.

"Hey Liz."Toph said

"Why are you guys here?"I said

"I don't is going to tell us later."Zuko said

"We should eat."Mai went ,Korra,Suki,and Mai helped Katara cook the food.(Vietnam are very good for my opinion.)

The table was full of food like thịt,mì,trứng cuộn,bánh bao,tôm,và trái cây(I wanted to do it in vietnam so it is meat,noodles,egg rolls,dumplings,shrimp,and fruit.)

When Suki showed us all the rooms where we will be left and I went in my room to and the other former gaurdians went to the dining area to talk to Aang about something.(Jack,Rapunzel,Hiccup,Peter,and Merida did not go.)

* * *

Chapter 9

A brother,and Bending

Narrator(sometimes these will be short)

They were talking of how they are going to help Liz get her bending while when Korra got up and went out side a messenger gave her a letter and went inside and gave the letter to Aang.

"My grandsons band is comin tomorrow."Aang said

"Should we tell the others?"Tooth said

"The others know except Elizabeth."North said(North told Peter already.)

"When will we teach Liz the bending?"Korra said

"Tomorrow."He said

"Wait so is your grandson is in the band?"Tooth said

"He's the manager."Katara said

Toph

I had to help and teach Liz new earth moves.

"Put your feet put your right hand up then put both your arms vertically and keep your left arm like this and push your right hand forward."I said she did what I told her and she kept practicing and Aangs grandson came.

"Hey grandpa."he said

"Hi John."Aang said

"Should we tell him about E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H?"I whispered to him

"He has to find out even if there is danger."He said.I went back to Liz and she was still practicing.I told her that someone is here to see followed me and said

"Who is he?"

"You will figure it out."I walked up to Aang and John said to me "Is that Elizabeth?"

"You remembered?"I said

"How could I not remember my own little sister?"He said

"You had another sister but she your parents and Elizabeth died."I said

"Then how is she alive?"He said

"I can't tell you."I told walked up to Liz and they both started talking.

"Toph?"Someone said

"What?"I said.I turned around and it was Rapunzel.

"Who is Liz talking to?"She said

"She is talking to her brother."I and Katara were talking and saw Peter.

Peter

I knew that was Liz's brother so when she was done me and Liz took a walk around ther air temple.I saw someone came up to me and said "Hi Peter."

"Hi Nancy."I said

"Who's she?"Liz whispered

"She was my ex-girlfriend."I said

"Oh."She went back and talked to her friends and Nancy said "Who's she?"

"She is my best friend."I said

"I don't want you to see he any more."She said

"We are not even together any more."I said

"You will regrete you know will be in danger."She said.I went back to the others and Liz was talking to Punz and Meri.I was talking to Liz's brother when saw Nancy talking to and John went to them and introduced him to John told Liz to listen to the band that he was liked the song.

"What is it called?"I said

"We couldn't decide yet."He went inside to help Katara make lunch and make some food for Toothless.(He came yesterday at night)

John

I went to the band and told them "I found my sister!"

"Thats great!"Dan said

"She liked the song that you guys made."I said

"When are we goin to meet her?"Ben said

"Later."I told practiced their song and Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!"Ben opened the door and Liz said "Lunch is ready."We followed her inside and ate.

Sokka said "Hows the band going?"

"It's great,but we need a new guitarist."Ben said

"The old one bailed on us for another band."Dan said

"What about Liz?"I said

"Liz?Why?"Dan said

"When she was little she carried a guitar everywhere we go and she will play and get extra money while I help our mom."I said

"Liz do you say you want to play?"Wayne said

"North?"she said

"Well do you want to play?"North said

"Then yes.I'll play."she went back to the room and Liz said "What are we playing?"

"We are playing the song that I showed you."I said

"Ok."She said.

"1.2.3"Liz started playing the guitar and everyone started.

"That was good Liz."I said

"Thanks."They practiced another song and then another until dark.

"Bye."Liz said

"Bye."We said

"Your sister was good today."Dan went to sleep and the concerte was in two days.

Jack

When we were done playing a game,Liz came in and told us that she was going to played charades.

"A-a flamingo!"Meri said

"No a dog!"Aang said

"Tooth?!"Korra said

"Hey!"Tooth said

"A falcon!"

"Ding!Ding!"

"My turn!"Rapunzel said

"Merida!."I said

"Watch it Frost."

"A mouse!"

"The sun!"

"Yes!"We all went to bed.

_Next Day_

"Morning."Liz said.

"Heres yer breakfest."Meri said

"Thanks."She ate and Liz went back to practice fire bending with was done water bending,earth bending,and air she is practicing fire someone knocked on the door.I opened the door and it was John.

"Hey Jack."He said

" do you need?"I said

"Liz needs to practice with know the concert is tomorrow."He said

"Oh she is practicing with a friend."I said

"What is she practicing?"He said

"Uhh."I closed the door just in case if he would see the fire.

"She is practicing how to sew."I said

"We will practice later."He left.I sighed and went back inside.

"Who was at the door?"Katara said

"Liz's brother needed her to practice with the band."Zuko came in and told us that Liz was done,but we knew that Liz couldn't be the left to practice with the band and we all went to the living room to think of a plan if Pitch comes.

"So we will go over here."North said

"If he attacks us here then we might have to cancel the concerte."Korra said

"Pitch will be at the concert and will still want to kill Elizabeth even if there will be people around."Bunnymud said

"What do we do if he attacks us if Liz is on the stage?"Tooth said

"She will see Pitch and sneak off the stage to help."Peter said

"What if she doesn't sneak off the stage?"Punzie said

"Then we have to still fight him with out Elizabeth or with her."North kept on talking about the plan and Merida amd Punzie went to help Korra and Katara with came home and ate with told her about the plan for tomorrow and if Pitch was out in town with some girl and I guess that Liz doesn't said that he will be at the concert tomorrow,if he comes,and if he doesn't then we'll just fight without him.

* * *

Chapter 10

A concert and problems (I don't own any of the songs)

Narrator

Today was the concert and everyone was getting got to meet the other people who were proforming like Taylor Swift,GreenDay,Katy Perry,Pink,and her brothers band Imagine concert starts in 2 hours and there were alot of came with Nancy and Liz was talking to didn't pay attention to Peter in had to practice with the band a little more so she go to Merida for a little bit.

Merida

When I was talking to Rapunzel she said "I've been keeping a secret."

"What is it?"I said

"When I was talking to Peter he said that he likes Liz!"She whispered

"Really!?"I said in a soft voice

"Ya.I wonder if Liz likes him back."We kept on talking and Liz practiced with the band a little also said that Jack already told concert was about to start and Pink was singing.

_[Verse 1]_

Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_[Verse 2]_

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

(Freak out already)

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_[Bridge]_

Oh shit! My glass is empty

That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool

(I mean)

And you're treated like a fool

(You're treated like a fool)

You can choose to let it go

We can always, we can always party on our own

_[Chorus]_

So raise your (oh, fuck)

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

Everyone cheered and Toothless was excited cause he ate some candy from an elf by Taylor Swift was going to sing "Trouble"Then Liz came and said hat she couldn't find the band.

"I'll gather the others."Rapunzel said

"I looked every where for them but I can't find them!"Liz said

"Do you think Pitch took them?"I Swift started playing...

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

Rapunzel got the others but Peter was not he still with that girl?We talked about the plan and we got gave me and Liz a sword.

"North do you need a sword?"Liz said

"I have plenty more."He opened his sack and it was filled with swords.

"Look at you ready to destroy me!Pathetic!"Pitch said.

We got in our positions and he summond his came.

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

"Peter kill her."Pitch threw an earth boulder at Liz and I destroyed one of the nightmares.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

While we were fighting an earth boulder hit hit the wall and slid to the kept HIccup got hit.I ran to him and helped him up and went to Katara.

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

Elizabeth

Me and Peter kept on shoulder hurts real bad but I have to keep going.I know that Peter was forced to do this.I fire bended and he earth bended.I don't now what i'm he water bended and it got on my leg.I fell back,there goes my other shoulder,wat should I do now?I Pitch took a break and talked to North Peter reached for my hand and helped me up.

"Why are you doing this?"I said

"I wouldn't really hurt my best friend wouldn't I?"He talked about a plan and talked a bit.

"So what was your real last name Peter?"I said

"I don't really mother said that my real father left when I was little."He said

"Oh."I was done his break and we went back told Peter to went back to Pitch and stood behind him.I nodded and went back to the fire bended Pitch and Pitch fell down.

"Why you!"Pitch said

"I will be back to destroy you all!"He said.I backed up and John said that the concert will went inside and ate.

Next day

The band came back and they won't talk about where they we just went with concert was about to practiced the song again and went on stage.

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

The song was over and I got off the said that I did great.

"Thanks!"I said.I went back to my room and I remembered that today was me and Punzies birthday.I guess that I was to concentrated on the concert that I forgot about my birthday.I took a nap.30 minuets or so pasted and someone knocked on my door.I opened the door and it was North.

"Hi Elizabeth."He said.I followed him into the living room.

"Happy Birthday!"

"You thought that we won't remember it?"Grandma said

"I did."Toph gave me a gift.I opened it and it was a new glider.

"Woah!Thanks!"I said.I remembered the present that I was going to give Rapunzel.I went in the room amd I found it.I went back and gave it to Punzie.

"Thanks I needed a new brush."She said.I went outside to test it.I was fly-agh cough.

Sorry there was a bug in my mouth.

* * *

Chapter 11

Revealed and a wedding

Peter

John's band left and we were about to go back home.I still remember what my father looked liked was.I can't remember what he looked like.I do remember that my mother said something about a spirit that can change the world,but that was mother said that spirit is called a nature I was little my mother also said that I could be the spirit of elements.I don't really know why Elizabeth is the spirit of nature.I thought that would be Rapunzel.I sat outside to think of why I am a guardian and about my came out and sat down next to me.

"Hey Pete."she never called me that name in a long time.

"Hey Liz."I said

"Why are you out here?"She said

"I'm just thinking."I said

"About what?"she said

"Well about what my dad looked like and why i'm a guardian."I said

"I think Tooth will let you see your past."She said

"Really?"I said

"Ya really."She said

"Oh um.I want to tell you someting else."I said

"Me to."She said

"I like you."we said

"What did you say?"I said

"I like you."We went inside and went to next morning Rapunzel was making breakfast and I told her.

"So what do you want to tell me?"She said

"Well I told Liz that I like her and she liked me back."I said

"That's great!"she said

"I already told the others."I came in and we all we had to leave and go back to Burgess.I wonder if I will know what lies next in the got our things and went on the said bye to her grandparents and freinds then went on flight took about 2 hours cause Jack needed to spread winter around 3 we came back and ran upstairs to go to didn't even care if we were just needed sleep!

2 years past

Me and Liz have been dating for 2 huh.I asked her to marry me and she said wedding would be in I don't know maybe in weeks or months?

The wedding day

The King and Queen told me that my real father was was in a suit and he told me why he left because he didn't want me and my mother in danger.I was just happy that he preist said "You may kiss the bride."We kissed and this was a new met my father and me,Liz,Punzie,Jack,Meri,and Hic agreed that we will make our own will be called Gaurdian Light.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well what do you guys think?Book 2 will might come out soon.I don't own the characters and songs in this.

~GreenTide Stories


End file.
